polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Geography of Polaqu
. Overview Polaqu is a vast, watery world, an archipelago within Laq Ush, the Great Ocean. The world map can be viewed and downloaded by clicking the thumbnail. Major Islands Major islands are listed below. There are smaller islands not charted on the world map and there may be unknown islands along the peripheries and in the Southern Expanse. Central or Inner * Stormhold * Golgodda * Dagwarth * Nord * Culi Kori * Narn * The Maze Northern * Moolek Naar and Moolek Saar * Caru Athi * Balmoon * Cul Zeed * Vallbok * Odorn * The Far Banks * The Isles of Rime Southern * Krish * Culgath * Illdahar * Thull * Jern * Lilisettra * Dragons Drift Eastern * Nau Salu * Yul Takhir * Gyre * The Barren Isles (formerly the Confederacy of Sandobar) * Kordahar * Ellvorst * The Seven Sisters Western * Ingsissa * Lolsissa * Jakrimith * Thammatek * Polbib * The Forbidden Isle * Evgath Major Seas Laq Ush is the term for the ocean as a whole. However, most mariners employ the following names for specific areas of Laq Ush: * The Sea of Storms * The Long Channel * Green Sea * Small Sea * Blood Sea * North Basin and South Basin * The Empty Blue * The Dragon Sea * The Ocean of Ice * The Bitter Ocean * The Silent Sea * Sea of Winds * Cold Sea * The Southern Expanse Smaller areas (gulfs, bays, straits) and localized names are too numerous too mention. Other Features The Encircling Ice Laq Ush appears to be entirely surrounded by an unbroken ice shelf. Known as The Encircling Ice, The Ice Barrens, ''and ''The Frozen Waste, this glacial barrier has never been penetrated (or, if it has, the record has been lost). Throughout time, various attempts have been made at exploration and, occasionally, habitation. For the most part, however, Polaquians avoid any contact. Predictably, there are many legends and tales of lost civilizations, cataclysmic events, vast treasures, and horrific creatures. The Maelstrom At the center of Polaqu is the fearsome Maelstrom, also known as Ships' Doom, The Sink, and The Whirl, among other epithets. "All currents lead to the Maelstrom" is a truism throughout Polaqu. Sages and philosophers have, down the ages, pondered why the waters of the world appear to converge and drain into the Maelstrom. Speculation often centers on a direct passage to the Plane of Waters, but none can say for sure. With "tentacles" spanning miles, this great whirlpool creates a giant roar that carries for leagues on the open waters. Navigation is perilous even to the most skilled seafarers, but is needful along the inner island trade routes. Every ship's crew that ventures near is in dread of hearing the cry, "Too close! Abandon ship, every man for himself..." The Pillars of Hazar Splitting the North Basin from the South Basin, rising dramatically straight up out of the ocean, are the four Pillars of Hazar. Islands of columnar stone, miles-wide, they grasp upward into the sky for thousands of feet. The Pillars are surrounded by treacherous underwater outcroppings of stone that make it impossible to venture close (the few who claim to have succeeded are scoffed at by others). Despite the imposing nature of the Pillars, their most remarkable physical feature are the giant engravings that cover every foot of the columns from the waterline (and possibly below) to the summits. Enigmatic faces, fantastic creatures, and various symbols have been the focus of scholarly debate for centuries. Another remarkable feature of the Pillars is the existence of a shielding that prevents magics of any kind to be employed around them. Powerful mages and wizards have tried countless spells to reach the summits of the Pillars, only to fail again and again. This shielding includes a sorcery that deters all flying creatures as well. No one knows what is at the top, but they mystery continues to appeal to adventurers and treasure-seekers across Polaqu. The Fogs North of Odorn, the Bitter Ocean is blanketed in an immense and ever-present obstacle: the Fogs. Claimed by most scholars as sorcerous in nature, the Fogs are a seafaring hazard few care to tempt. Only the Isles of Rime lie beyond the Fogs, and few visit there. However, there are myriad sailors' stories about what lies within the swirling mists: islands full of treasures, a lost civilization, sea monsters, ghost ships, and many fanciful notions.